Power Rangers
by ChildAtHeart95
Summary: "Are you sure that we can make it through this?" "Yes, I am. And I also know that... the Power Rangers are making a comeback."
1. Chapter 1 (04-23 15:47:29)

Rita Repulsa was standing in a makeshift lab. Mesogog was standing next to her.

"So, are we doing this or what?" Mesogog asked Rita.

"Hold on, big boy! We have to take this one step at a time. I'm going to start by sending my Putties." Rita replied.

"No, we were sending my Tyrannodrones." Mesogog said.

"No, my Putties." Rita scowled.

As the two villains argued, an asteroid headed towards the ship they were on. It collided with the front and shook the ship. It had a big rock in a tractor beam on the back, but the beam got disabled. The rock fell down to Earth with the ship spiraling out of control into the depth of space.

"Ay yi yi!" A robotic voice yelled.

"Alpha! Do you see what is going on right now?" A voice said.

"Yes! It's terrible! And we don't have the resources to handle this situation!" Alpha cried.

"Calm down. I have an idea. It's time, Alpha." The voice said.

"O-OK, Zordon." Alpha went over to a desk and punched in some buttons.

Blake stood in front of his locker, taking out a book. He was about to close the door when it was slammed in front of him. He stumbled back and looked in the direction of the scare. A guy was standing there laughing. "Oh my gosh, Will! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Blake yelled.

"Calm down. It was a harmless prank." Will replied while smiling.

"Whatever. Come on. It's free period and we need to see the others." Blake informed Will as the two boys walked away. A while later, they approached a picnic table outside of the school with a guy and two girls waiting.

"Hey, guys!" The guy said.

"Hey, Xander." Will greeted.

"Hello, Syd. Kira." Blake said. He sat down and opened his book. "Who's ready for some studying?" He asked.

The four others groaned.

"Blake, can you not think about school for one second?" Kira asked, closing the book.

"Look, guys. I know you might think I'm annoying with all my studying, but is it my fault that I wanna be successful?" Blake explained.

"It's not like an opportunity for success is going to fall out of the sky." Blake subconsciously looked up and saw a huge rock fall down from the sky at a great speed.

"Guys, look." He pointed at the sky and the teens' gazes followed. They all gasped at the sight of the rock.

"What is that?" Syd asked. The rock left their fields of vision and crashed into the ground, shaking everything.

"Let's go check it out." Will said as he got up and walked away, with the others following.

A while later, they reached the middle of the woods. "Where is this stupid rock?" Xander sighed.

Will stopped moving and put his hand to his left ear.

"Do you guys hear that?" He said. The others shook their heads. They couldn't see, but Will saw a flash of black light. "I hear a sort of pulsating sound. It's coming from over there." He pointed in a direction and moved accordingly. The other four exchanged glances and walked the way Will went.

They eventually came across the rock. It had a crack going down the middle of it, was glowing with a sort of mystical energy, and gave of a pulsating sound.

"I hear the sound now." Blake noticed. "How come I couldn't before?"

Before someone could answer, the rock burst in half and a wave of light radiated from it and the teens doubled back, shielding their eyes. As the light died down, the teens were able to see what was inside of the rock. There was a bunch of different things in the rock that looked like collectibles.

"I feel a strange connection to this one." Kira said. She reached down to a group of five rocks, colored red, blue, yellow, black and white with the white one being a diamond. Once Kira brought it up to her, it glowed yellow and Kira saw an image of a yellow dinosaur. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.

"Let me see." Syd said. She gently took the rock in her left hand. When she did, the hand turned into a rocky-like material and glowed yellow. "Oh my gosh! What just happened?!" Syd yelled.

"This is weird." Blake said.

"Maybe it's magic." Xander said. Will shook his head.

"Of course not. But, what is it though?" He said. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a bunch of grey monsters fell from the sky. "Ummm, hi?" Will said. The monsters looked at the tweens and charged.

"Run!" Xander screamed. The five teens took off running, with the monsters close behind. As they ran, they saw that the monsters were getting closer. "We need to lose these guys!" Xander yelled.

"Well duh, but how?" Will answered.

"I've got an idea!" Syd yelled. She stopped running and turned around. When a grey monster was in range of her, she punched the monster. A burst of yellow and pink energy emanated from the punch and the monster was sent flying. "That was insane!" She then began to run again.

"How did you do that?" Xander asked Syd.

She shrugged. "I just knew how to do it somehow." She replied. She looked ahead and saw a hole in the ground. "Watch out, guys!" Syd warned.

The guys and Syd were able to jump over the hole, but Kira slipped and crashed into the hole. The monsters cornered her and she got scared. As a last defense, she screamed. But as she did, yellow rings came from her mouth and her scream was louder than usual. The monsters covered their ears in pain and Kira left.

"Are you ok, Kira?" Blake asked. She nodded.

"Good, because that was awesome!" Will said.

"Guys, something weird is going on here." Blake said.

"Guys." Xander said. He pointed to the oncoming monsters. The five got into fighting stances. "No use of standing around." He said. Before they could have the chance to attack, they were swept up by colorful tornados, which left the monsters confused.

The teens landed in a huge high tech room. There were gold pillars with glowing rings around them, a crystal ball on a tall pedestal and a circular area that had a bunch of desks with buttons and levers on it. "Where are we?" Xander wondered.

"You are in the Command Center." A voice boomed. The teens turned in alarm to see a giant tube with a face in it. "Hello, teenagers. My name is Zordon and I have summoned you here." Zordon said.

"Um…" Kira said. "This is crazy."

"Can you please explain what the heck is going on?!" Syd demanded.

"You guys are Power Rangers!" A high pitched robotic voice chimed. The voice came out of the shadows. "I'm Alpha 5, Alpha for short." The voice said.

"He is right. You five were chosen to save the world." Zordon explained.

"Are you talking about from those gray things?" Will asked. "They seem like no big deal."

"But, there is a bigger evil amongst them." Alpha 5 said.

"Look at the Viewing Globe behind you. The answers will be shown." Zordon said.

The teens turned and looked at the white ball. It showed an image of a white monster. "That is the monster, Ice Age. He works for a member of the ICE: Intergalactic Council of Evil. He is destroying the city. You five must stop him."

"How?" Kira asked.

"Three of you have started the first step by unlocking your powers. Will, the radioactivity of the asteroid gave you the ability to hear and see things from incredible distances.

"Kira, by coming into contact with the yellow Dino Gem, you were granted the power of the Ptera Scream.

"Syd, due to an accident that occurred early on in your life-that you might have no recollection of, you were able to get an ability that changes the molecular structure of your hand into the one you're touching." Alpha stated.

The five were taken back by this revelation. "What about me?" Xander asked.

"You, Xander, have to do one simple thing. Simply believe in the magical abilities of the world and yourself." Zordon said.

He closed his eyes and began to glow green. "I feel the power swelling within me." Xander smiled.

"The preparation period is complete. Now, to become Power Rangers, you need morphers."

Alpha came with a briefcase. He opened it and in it were five devices. Alpha picked one up.

"Kira. You get the yellow Dino Morpher." She put the device on. The device disappeared and was replaced with a silver bracelet with her gem on it.

"Syd. You get the pink Delta Morpher." The device came with a holster, so Syd put it on her waist.

"Will. You get the black Overdrive Tracker." The morpher had a sticky back to it, so Will stuck it on his arm.

"Xander. You get the green Mystic Morpher." The morpher looked like a phone, so it was put in Xander's back pocket.

"And Blake. You get the navy Thunder Morpher." It was a wrist-worn device that had a strap to keep it on.

"Now go save the world. And may the power protect you." Zordon said. He transported the soon-to-be rangers to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived, they noticed they noticed different monsters. These looked like bipedal humanoid dinosaurs. "New monsters?" Syd complained. The monsters looked at her and started to race towards her.

"Come on, gang!" Blake announced. The teens ran to the monsters.

Blake led a group of them away from the others. He was surrounded by 10 of them. As one tried to punch him, he grabbed its fist and twisted the monster around. Blake then executed a backflip over the monsters, but he was knocked over mid-air.

Will didn't see the monsters that were coming up behind him, but thanks to his superior hearing, he heard them coming and did a well executed roundhouse kick to the first one in line. He was caught off guard, however, by a kick that sent him flying.

Syd didn't know how to fight, so she surveyed her surroundings. She saw a car with boxes on the other side. "Hey!" She called. The monsters charged her. She quickly vaulted over the car. She picked up a box and tosses it onto a monster's head and kicked him. But she was swept from under her feet and tossed a few feet away.

Xander was doing better than the others because he had formal training. He backflipped away from one of the monsters and when he stopped, he jump kicked one in the head. Then, vines shot up from the ground and knocked a couple back. Xander was in awe. He wound up a heavy attack, but was punched in his gut.

Kira was faring well. She unleashed her Ptera Scream which stunned the baddies for a while. Kira kicked them onto their backs. But before she could strike once more, she was kicked.

The five of them were blasted back to each other in a heap of bodies. "They're too strong." Will said.

Xander was the first to get up. "We can do this. I know we can! I believe!" Xander's morpher flew out of his pocket and into his hand.

Syd was next. "I do too." She got her morpher from her holster. A black uniform with pink outlines on it appeared on her body. "OMG, cute!"

Kira stood next. "So do I." The gem on her bracelet glowed and turned into her morpher.

Will finally got up. "Ditto." He announced. He took his morpher from his arm and held it at the ready.

Blake laid there. He lay still, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, man." Will urged. Blake nodded and stood tall. His hand glowed and a disc appeared in his hand. He inserted it into the device.

"Ready?" Blake asked.

"Ready!" The others yelled.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Blake said.

"S.P.D., Emergency!" Syd yelled.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Xander announced.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Kira screamed.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" Will said.

The five came out of colorful flashes of light in their morphed forms.

"Power of Thunder!" Blake said.

"Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!" Kira said.

"Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!" Will said.

"Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger!" Syd said.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander said.

The five rangers ran ahead, more determined than ever.

Blake had a group of five monsters. He held his hand up to the sky and a strike of lighting in his palm summoned his weapon: the Navy Antler. "Heh, cool." Blake chuckled. He swiped the weapon at a monster and launched it a few meters away. He kicked backwards and knocked two monsters away. He jumped away. "Navy Antler!" The head of the weapon shot from the base towards one of the monsters. As the head made contact, it lifted the monster. Blake then dropped him and he exploded the other monsters along with himself.

Will was punching the oncoming monsters, but concluded that they wouldn't stop advancing. So, his visor glowed and his weapon appeared: the Drive Slammer. He jumped on top of a garbage bin. He swung the hammer around, then jumped off, slamming the hammer on the ground. A crack opened in the ground and spread out, making the monsters fall.

Kira ran towards a group of three monsters. "Time to have some fun." Kira smirked. She gained a pair of wings on her suit. She flew towards an enemy and picked him up with her legs. "Going up?" Kira teased. She dropped the monster and pulled out her weapons: the Ptera Sabers. She dived down to the monsters. "Ptera Strike!" Kira yelled. She glowed with yellow energy and slashed at the monsters, destroying them.

Syd was excited for her first time as a ranger. "Deltamax Striker!" Syd called for her weapon. She was suddenly surrounded by enemies. She took off a glove and touched the ground, which was concrete. Her fist turned gray and rocky. She punched the monsters away. She then started to shoot pink lasers at the monsters, clearing them easily.

Xander smiled under his helmet. He took out his weapon from its holster: the Magi Staff. He pointed it towards the evil forces and green vines shot up from the ground and wrapped the monsters. "Magi Staff: Axe Mode!" Xander shouted. His staff became an axe. He slashed at the monsters and they exploded.

The five converged at a central place. "Where is Ice Age?" Kira asked.

"You called?" A cocky voice called. The rangers looked over and saw a white monster with hints of blue. "I am Ice Age. And you are those pesky Rangers master was talking about. Apparently, you guys are strong, to have defeated Putties and Tyrannodrones!" Ice Age said.

"That's what they're called." Will said.

"Well, we are powerful! Powerful enough to beat you!" Xander announced.

Ice Age scowled. He thrust his hand out to the rangers and shot blue lasers at them. They exploded and the rangers were launched into the air. As they came down, they groaned in pain. "We..will...never...stop." Blake said.

The five rangers slowly stood up and pulled out their weapons. They exchanged glances and nodded. They raised their weapons. They began to glow so brightly, Ice Age had to shield his eyes.

"Final Five Strike!" They yelled. They brought the weapons down and the energy from their bodies was sent to Ice Age.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ice Age yelled as he exploded.

"Woo hoo!" Syd shouted.

"We did it!" Will said.

"I knew we could." Blake smiled.


End file.
